


We Eat There!

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: Sin Children AU (NSFW Collection) [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Not really but whatever, PWP, Quick Sex, magical demon magic used for sex, short pointless drabble because i am evil to these sin children, sin children AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Bill would jump on the chance for some quick alone time with Dipper no matter where they were- especially after not getting any for a week</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Eat There!

**Author's Note:**

> Scar the child. i'M SORRY GREED YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS!!!

Bill had been agitated to say the least. Sure it was expected of course, but three days in a row was no coincidence. And from Envy of all the sins. Climbing into their bed at night with no room for excuse as they’d cling tightly to Bill, or Dipper depending on the night. And if it weren’t Envy, then it was Sloth. But that was understandable, the little demon was timid and often crawling into bed with someone if he were frightened. And of course it didn’t help when his older brothers took immense joy in telling him ghost stories when he woke them up asking if they could climb into their bed for comfort. When Wrath didn’t wake up with Dipper before the rest and left Bill and him alone in the kitchen the dream demon would corner his human against the counter. Leave lingering touches and kisses hoping to have some sort of intimate moment he’d been craving for the past week. But if one of the sins, or Stan or Ford, didn’t walk in seeing Bill leaning over Dipper’s shoulder whispering coaxing words in his ear before pulling away with a huff. Dipper would push him away and go back to trying to make breakfast with a clinging demon to him.

Every day, every hour had been occupied with at least one person that would block Dipper and Bill from jumping each other. Or rather the demon jump the other, but really who did it matter- they were both feeling the effects of their own desire and needs. Until today. It was Wednesday meaning that the shack closed early so Stan could go play cards with his friends, and Ford was patching his relationship with McGucket and going back to their old days decades ago. And the sins? Well they hadn’t been seen for a good two hours, Lust probably tugging Sloth to the mall so she could show him off and pick up guys- or girls, they weren’t actually too sure who she was trying to pick up actually. Envy grabbing Dipper’s keychain full of random card clips so they could go down to the library and read. Wrath was probably out with the ‘cool kids’. The twins were probably toting Gompers around the town to figure out what they could find, who they could con into giving them money. As for Pride… Well, actually nobody really knew what she did in her free time to be truthful, when asked she’d give the blank comment about how it didn’t concern whoever was asking. The other sins placing bets on what it was she did; tormenting the local animal shelter, giving roses to the elderly, running some underground casino, beating all the highscores at the arcade, plot plans for world domination. The list went on. And Bill refused to partake in it and encouraged Dipper not to either. But we all know he’d add his own bet into the mix behind his back.

This left Bill and Dipper all alone in the shack. And once Bill realized this he wasted no time in slamming Dipper against the wall and forcing their mouths together. Dipper hummed and returned the kiss with just enough force as he hiked his legs around his demon’s waist and his arms tightly around his neck.

Dipper pulled back with lidded eyes, “Guess you noticed it too?”

“How fucking much I’ve been waiting to do this? Yeah,” Bill began to feverishly pepper kisses all along his human’s throat and got him to laugh.

“Not quite, that we’re alone.”

“Damn right I noticed, now shut up, who knows how much alone time we have,” Bill slipped his hands underneath the two layers of clothing the other wore.

His fingertips burned like ice on his warm skin, trailing along his stomach and ribcage before reaching his nipples to tug and pinch at one, getting Dipper to sigh and hold him closer. While his demon abused his nipples he slipped his own hands beneath his hoodie and ran then along his back. He pressed the pads of his fingers into his flesh and the man hummed, nipping his teeth along his pulse and up to his jaw to suckle a mark there. It made Dipper’s eyes flutter a bit. When he dug his blunt nails into the otherworldly’s back he hissed and pulled back with a wry and impatient smile.

Bill turned them around and pushed the younger against the wall till his arms folded between the surface and his body. He grabbed his hips and held them out for him to shove his thigh between his legs and shift upwards. Dipper sighed and didn’t need to be told anything for he was one step ahead- well rather taking the same paced steps as Bill was but who really cares. Grinding his hips down firmly against the man’s thigh. Each roll of his hips sending a heated pleasure to shoot up his spine and slither down to the pit of his stomach. One of his hands slipped down to cling tightly onto a hand Bill had on his hip.

“Bill, come on,” Dipper whined, slowly pushing his hips back, looking over his shoulder, “Why the teasing?”

“I thought you liked teasing though,” Bill began placing kisses down the nape of his neck.

“Not today, not right now, come on, please…”

Bill rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. The man had a point. Carefully he wrapped an arm around Dipper’s torso and lifted him up with a surprised squeal as he carried him out of the living room and to the kitchen to splay him across the table. Dipper didn’t even have a chance to say something negative or not because as soon as he had even a split realization of where he was carried to Bill had his mouth once again pressed against his and tugging him out of his shorts and underwear. He felt nails dig into his now bare hips and a familiar numbing yet burning sensation tingle through his nerves and backside, down his legs and up his spine before tapering off into a pleasant buzz. Bill shoved his own shorts down to his thigh and next thing Dipper knew he felt the already slick head of his cock at his hole.

The older pulled back and roughly nipped at Dipper’s lips, gripping his hips and with one rough thrust his cock was buried all the way to the hilt inside of him. His human arched and gripped tightly at his wrists. Dipper’s legs wrapped tightly around the other’s frame until Bill pulled his hands away to grab his pale legs and hoist them over his shoulders, leaning over the man on the table again as he pulled his hips back and slammed back in. Dipper’s eyes squeezed shut at a low moan fell from his lips. His demon set a quick pace and angled each time to roughly hit his prostate.

“You look good like this,” Bill hummed with a smile and tilted his head to kiss the other’s leg.

Dipper barely opened his eyes to look at him before allowing them to fall back, too occupied at the quickly tightening coil in the pit of his stomach to make a retort to that even if he actually had one. Instead his hands moved back to where they once were gripped at the other’s wrists, his nails digging crescent shaped bruises into his skin. Each time he took a deep breath in it felt as though Bill would fuck it right out of him, leaving him gasping on the table. It didn’t take long for his pent up orgasm to wash over him, trembling underneath Bill as he came.

“O-oh fuck! Bi-ill, Bill! PLeaseplease please!” he clawed at his wrists as he came hard against his stomach and shirt- he’d have to change quickly after this.

Bill shuddered a moan as he felt his human tighten around his cock and sending shivers up his spine. His nails scraping against the worn table as he continued to thrust into his lover. His rhythm began to become lost as he felt his own climax on his heels, squeezing his eyes shut as he came deep inside of the other with a few sloppy and shallow jerk of his hips. He felt his knees temple and decided it best to simply collapse on top of Dipper with a heavy huff from both of them, he nuzzled his neck lovingly as he felt his arms loosely drape over him. They stayed like that for a few minutes until their breath steadied just enough.

“Anyone around?”

“Not that I can tell, why?”

“Good,” Dipper shoved Bill up off of him but still wrapped his legs tightly around him, he shifted his hips back against his to get his thoughts across better.

“Oh Pine Tree you know me so well~.”

* * *

 

 Greed huffed to himself as he kicked the gravel with his now dusty converse as he trudged through the unpaved driveway of the shack. Why was he always the one running around and doing whatever it was Gula asked him to do? ‘Go get this’ ‘hand me that’ ‘I’m older than you that means I’m the alpha twin’ blah blah blah. It aggravated him but he still always found himself doing what the other wanted despite this, gritting his teeth the entire time with a deep scowling pout on his half covered face. He hummed happily when he finally reached the porch of the shack. After walking clear from the park it was quite the sight for his tired eyes- or rather legs in this matter.

He carefully opened the front door and stepped inside with a soft sigh, with two long strides he stopped in his tracks as he peered into the kitchen. Bill obviously too focused on fucking Dipper against the table and biting down rough toothy marks into his neck to realize or sense that someone was in fact there. But Greed didn’t say anything as his face flushed a deep read that made his visible orange eye stand out surprisingly. His body locked for a moment as he tensed before he straightened his mouth into a firm line and tightened his jaw. He turned on his heels and quickly made his way out the door. Quietly closing it to prevent further embarrassment of being caught. But once the door was shut damn did he run.

When he bolted across the grassy field of the park and slammed into Gluttony he was heavily heaving, and now flushed for two reasons. Gluttony raised an eyebrow at him, “What’s got you all out of breath?”

Greed grabbed his shoulder’s tightly and stared at him with wide horizontal pupiled eyes, ‘ _Dad, Dipper, the table, they were- on the table! In the kitchen! In broad daylight and plain view of anyone to see! THAT ANYONE BEING ME!!!’_

“Wait what?” Gula narrowed his visible eye at him, roughly and quickly translating his twin’s words in his head.

 _“Dad, and Dipper,”_ Greed slowly spoke in his native tongue, _“They were, on top of each other. On the table, in the kitchen. Fucking- Mating, I think that’s what humans call it, right? Reproduction? But they can’t reproduce Gula, THIS ISN’T THE WEIRD HUMAN INTERNET!”_

“Are you sure that’s what they were doing?”

 _“I’m pretty sure, well I didn’t want to stay and chat to see if they weren’t, Lucifer’s head on a pike, I took one glance and ran, I’m not stupid!”_ Greed hissed and threaded his fingers through his curly hair, every time he closed his eyes that damn image was burned into his eyelids.

Gula stared at him, his purple toned eye narrowing at him in a blank stare, “Wait, so you didn’t get the fruit snacks?”

Greed stared at him with a look of disbelief, “ _No!”_

“Well what are we going to eat now!?” he threw his hands in the air and whined.

The younger sin was taken back and choked nearly, “ _What are we- WHERE are we going to eat now!? I EAT ON THAT TABLE THEY WERE REPRODUCING ON!!!”_

“That’s in the future, and what you saw was in the past-“

“ _They’re probably still doing it as we speak oh dear lord…”_

“-And right now, in the present, I’m hungry. So that means me, you, and Gompers are waiting outside of the diner until A.) someone takes pity on us and buys us pancakes, or B.) you stop being so prissy and dine with me and Gompers in the café a la trash,” He placed his hand comfortingly on his twins shoulder.

Greed narrowed his eye in disgust, “ _You are one disgusting demon and I just saw our father balls deep in another being.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Gluttony you heartless bastard child your brother just got traumatized! So yeah, why is Gluttony eating out of the trash become a running gag almost it's so dumb and why. Whatever.  
> What do you guys think Pride does in her free-time? We're all placing bets!
> 
> Point out spelling and grammar and i shall fix them when i can UvU
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~!


End file.
